Royal Consort
A Royal Consort is the recognized spouse of the Pharaoh. They are commonly acquired through arranged marriages, in an attempt to keep the Royal bloodline pure. Overview Traditionally, a Royal Consort is a feline born of High-Blooded status who is specially chosen by the Royal Family at an early age, and promised to the Heir in the form of an arranged marriage. This is done in order to secure a respected bloodline within the ruling monarchy, and to unify two elite families together as one. Once the Heir and future Consort reach an appropriate age, their marriage is legally sanctioned by the Sect within the Palace of Pharaohs, and the Consort is immediately recognized as Royalty in the eye of the public, and takes on the blood status of a true Royal. On occassion, a Royal Consort is the result of an arranged marriage intended to form an alliance between the Empire and an opposing threat, but this has not been done for several centuries, and isn’t commonly practiced. The Royal Consort is expected to immediately adopt the traditions and culture of the Uraeus Kingdom, and Empire, upon their union to the Pharaoh. They are responsbile for gaining in-depth knowledge of all lore, important events, and political matters to which they contribute; as well as make regular public appearances. Due to their higher-up status, the Consort is required to project the proper mannerisms befitting of a Royal, both within and outside of the walls of the palace. Despite only being the partner of the Pharaoh, Royal Consorts hold a considerable amount of influence over the Empire affairs. As such, they tend to sit in on all official meetings, that occasionally contribute to political decisions. They may act as an Adviser to the Pharaoh, if the so wish, and are given vital duties pertaining to the mediation of Council and Palace affair, in order to ensure everything runs smoothly. Despite this, the most important duty a Consort is expected to fulfill is producing producing the Pharaoh’s children, and ensuring they are properly raised with the help of the Concubines. Typically the Pharaoh only has one Consort, but on occassion another may be taken should the Pharaoh marry a Concubine. Unlike the Pharaoh, when a Royal Consort engages in relations outside of the marriage, it is frowned upon by other felines. Should a Consort wish to pursue other relations, they are expected to keep it discreet and out of the public knowledge. Children resulting in outside fornication are seen as illegitimate, and while the Pharaoh may choose to adopt them as their own, the children will not have any claim over the Pharaoh’s inheritance, and will not be granted the ability to ascend to the throne, even if no Heir is present. Rank Notes * Royal Consort’s are not solely chosen based on gender, as anyone can bear children regardless of compatibility restrictions thanks to the Totem of Isis. Instead, Consorts are chosen based on class, personal preference, and familial status. In rare occurrences Consorts are chosen in an attempt to unify the Empire with opposing forces. * Royal Consorts bear two titles, “(Lady/Lord/Dynast) of the First House of Uraeus” and “First (Lady/Lord/Dynast) of the Realm”, upon their marriage to the Pharaoh. If the Pharaoh legally marries additional Consorts, then they do not inherit the first title, and the second title will change to accommodate them (i.e. Second Lord of the Realm.) * Additional Consorts do not hold the same amount of power as the first Consort that is married to the Pharaoh. Though they may share similar duties, they will likely hold a somewhat equivalent position to that of a Concubine within the hierarchy. Rank Rewards Bloop Milestone Rewards * Name: 'Description. ''Reward. '''Level-Specific Rewards * Name: Description. Reward. Recent Royal Consorts * Nokomis El-Amin: '''2098 AD-Present * '''Chione Rahul: 2096 AD-2098 AD (Status Unknown) Category:Ranks